Bourbon
by Hessefan
Summary: Observó el cuarto, la mugre reinante, el olor penetrante y la angustia anidándose en cada rincón. A veces se preguntaba qué hacía ahí. Se sentía tan desencajado; pero miraba a su amigo y comprendía las razones subyacentes para tolerar ese martirio. *Bl*


**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt<strong>: Bourbon, de la tabla "Alcohol" de la comunidad "Fandom Insano" de Livejournal.

* * *

><p>Agua. Simplemente agua. Cerró la heladera y revisó el estante de arriba. Whisky. Simplemente un bourbon añejo. Era todo lo que tenía en la alacena. Suspiró, derrotado ante la situación.<p>

Por la arcada pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo tendido sobre la cama. Tomó la billetera y salió del departamento. Cuando volvió de hacer las compras Mizuiro seguía durmiendo en la misma posición. Comenzó a preparar algo sencillo para comer y fue el agradable aroma lo que le hizo despertar.

Keigo se acercó a la cama, arrimando una silla y alcanzándole el plato. Mizuiro se sentó bostezando y echándole una extraña mirada.

—¿Hace mucho llegaste? —le había dado la copia de una llave a Keigo en su momento bajo la premisa "No quiero que encuentren mi cadáver sólo cuando el olor sea insoportable".

En ese entonces Keigo se sintió privilegiado porque sabía que no le había dado la copia de esa llave a nadie más. A ninguna de sus mujeres.

—Bastante —señaló el plato dándole a entender que al menos el tiempo suficiente para cocinarle eso. —Tuve que ir a comprar —reprochó—, en tu alacena no hay nada…

—Es que… Nanako no viene hace mucho.

Mizuiro era un gigoló desde la secundaria y por supuesto que no dejaría de serlo en su juventud. Después de todo comía y vivía gracias a las mujeres que lo mantenían. Por momentos Asano no sabía si sentir lástima, enojo o envidia.

—Lo único que hay —volvió a regañarlo—es un whisky. —Mizuiro suspiró interpretando muy bien la queja implícita—. Tu consejero te lo dijo... Es la primera norma —quiso seguir reprochándole, pero vio que asentía desganado.

—Justamente lo tengo por eso —arqueó una ceja—, si le prestas atención, está lleno y cerrado. No me gusta el bourbon. Es una manera de… probarme a mí mismo.

Keigo chistó, incrédulo. Lo tenía por el simple hecho de que era bueno tener el alcohol a mano durante una recaída emocional. Decidió dejar la queja de lado, porque sabía que por mucho que patalease Mizuiro no lo escucharía.

Observó el cuarto, la mugre reinante, el olor penetrante y la angustia anidándose en cada rincón. A veces se preguntaba qué hacía ahí. Se sentía tan desencajado en ese lugar; pero miraba a su amigo y comprendía las razones subyacentes para tolerar ese martirio.

—Hombre, tu vida es un asco.

—Lo sé —rió Mizuiro mientras el otro lo acompañaba con una ligera carcajada.

Siempre lo había sido, sólo que el paso del tiempo había acrecentado y encrudecido esos aspectos. Mizuiro nunca ponía demasiado de sí mismo para salir de su propia indigencia. Era de los que preferían hundirse sin más.

—¿Para qué me llamaste? —Keigo decidió ir al punto.

—Nada en especial —alzó los hombros sabiendo que el otro no se tragaría ese cuento. Lo conocía demasiado.

—Ya —lo silenció—, tú no me llamas para "nada en especial". ¿Pasó algo?

Mizuiro tardó un segundo en ser sincero.

—Me llamaron del hospital. Mi mamá murió.

—Oh —Keigo se quedó estático en el sitio.

Sabía que Mizuiro no tenía una buena relación con ella. Más de un psicólogo le había dicho que por ese motivo le atraían las mujeres mayores y pretendía caprichosamente que ellas lo atendiesen; no sabía cuidarse sólo, porque no le interesaba cuidarse. Por eso con el tiempo Mizuiro dejó de asistir a terapia. ¿Para qué pagar si iban a decirle lo que ya sabía?

—Y ya sabes cómo es toda esa mierda —agitó despreocupadamente una mano.

—¿Quieres que… te acompañe a…?

—Sí —asintió incluso con la cabeza, terminando a duras penas con otro bocado y dejando el plato casi lleno de lado—, seguramente tendré que hacer colas interminables y todo eso… —volvió a decir con apatía—sumamente aburrido, así que sí, sería genial que me acompañes a hacer los trámites. Por lo menos tendré con quien conversar en la fila.

Keigo no le preguntó cómo se sentía al respecto, podía notar que la noticia de la muerte de su madre no le afectaba demasiado. No había tristeza en su rostro ni en su mirada, mucho menos lágrimas. No obstante conocía lo suficiente a Mizuiro para saber cuando algo le afectaba, y efectivamente que lo hubiera llamado significaba eso. Porque Mizuiro nunca atendía el teléfono y sólo llamaba cuando realmente necesitaba de alguien. Por descarte siempre lo llamaba a él ya que Keigo era al único que podía considerar un auténtico amigo en la actualidad.

Mizuiro se puso de pie con toda su desnudez, no ajeno a la orientación sexual del otro. Siempre lo supo, al menos desde que eran adolescentes y jamás se había mostrado molesto o perturbado; al contrario, parecía que gustaba provocarlo de esas maneras.

—Iré a bañarme.

Salieron temprano del departamento y perdieron todo el día en trámites de sepelio. Fueron de un lado al otro, del hospital a la morgue, de la morgue al cementerio. A Mizuiro le hubiera gustado invitarle a almorzar como agradecimiento, pero no tenía suficiente dinero para hacerlo. Luego llamaría a Nanako, no podía seguir así: sin efectivo y con la alacena vacía.

—¿Tú no tienes clases hoy? —preguntó mientras tomaban una coca-cola sentados en los bancos de una plaza.

—No importa, igual es una materia que ya la tengo aprobada.

Mizuiro sonrió interiormente. Keigo era en verdad su único amigo y debía sentirse afortunado de que encima fuera como lo era. Sin embargo jamás pudo soltar esa pequeña palabra, tan significativa.

No era su estilo.

…

Llamó sabiendo que no le atendería. No sabía para qué demonios gastaba en una llamada, pero habían pasado los años y él no aprendía. Acabó por hacer lo que debió haber hecho desde el principio y fue directamente al departamento de Mizuiro. Lo pescó saliendo, justo a tiempo.

—Ey, te estuve llamando.

—Ah, sí… vi las llamadas perdidas.

Asano suspiró. Si no era una chica, el señor no atendía.

—¿Vamos? Ya va a empezar la función.

—No puedo —contradijo Mizuiro—, tengo una cita con Nanako.

Asano se llevó las manos a la cintura y miró por un breve instante la acera gris de la calle. En todos esos años que llevaban siendo amigos su relación había sido así. Nunca hubo quejas, reclamos o arrepentimientos, pero Mizuiro sabía lo que sentía por él y a veces creía que se aprovechaba demasiado de eso.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado, Mizuiro.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, Asano-san? —Lo trató con indiferencia, con esa frialdad que de más chicos Keigo le solía reprochar con vehemencia.

—Estoy harto de que me llames sólo cuando te sientes mal. Tú y tus problemas pueden irse a la puta mierda —dio la vuelta y se marchó, sabiendo que Mizuiro no iría detrás de él. No, no era su estilo tampoco correr detrás de las personas.

Llegó a su habitación y su compañero de cuarto le preguntó qué había pasado con su salida. Keigo acabó por ladrarle y aconsejarse que se metiera en sus asuntos, así que el chico en cuestión decidió adelantar su propia salida.

Mejor, pensó Keigo. Prefería estar solo y sentirse miserable sin tener público. Colocó un poco de música en su equipo de audio y se tiró sobre la cama tratando de dormitar, pero le resultó imposible. La furia no menguaba y no entendía por qué se sentía así. Siempre había aceptado a Mizuiro como era.

La puerta siendo abierta acaparó su atención, corrió el brazo para ver a la razón de su enojo de pie junto al marco. No dijo nada y volvió a ocultar el rostro bajo el brazo.

Kojima, en cambio, caminó hasta la cama y se acostó a su lado. Era algo que solían hacer: se echaban boca arriba a hablar sobre cualquier tema mientras la música sonaba de fondo y las horas pasaban sin más. Eran momentos que ambos atesoraban de formas distintas, pero con la misma intensidad.

Keigo no pronunció palabra alguna, no podía, porque que Mizuiro hubiera cancelado —eso se le hacía indudable— su salida con todo lo que implicaba y en cambio estuviera allí significaba mucho para él.

—¿Qué? —acabó por preguntar, fastidiado con la mirada divertida de Mizuiro. No sabía qué le causaba tanta gracia.

Notó el acercamiento y lo permitió. Apenas rozó sus labios imprimiendo poco a poco más pasión en el beso. Sin embargo acabó tomando distancia casi de inmediato para ponerse de pie y, tan inexplicable como era, intentar irse por donde había llegado.

Keigo se puso de pie de un salto y corrió tras él, cerrando con una mano esa puerta y aferrándole el brazo con la otra. Lo dio vuelta y lo empujó contra la pared para mirarlo, para tratar de entenderlo de una buena vez. Era un jodido acertijo.

—No digas nada —Pidió Mizuiro perdiendo la mirada. Entonces Keigo se ahorró las preguntas, lo evidente de la situación.

Volvió a besarlo, hundiendo su lengua y escabullendo las manos bajo la camisa blanca del otro. Sintió los dedos de Mizuiro aferrándole el trasero con ardor y necesidad. Se dejó desnudar e hizo su parte como el amante experimentado que era.

Keigo se sintió superior por ese efímero instante, que fuera él en esa ocasión el versado. Siempre había sentido envidia de la experiencia que Mizuiro tenía en la cama, pero para con las mujeres. Sin embargo en ese momento sería él quien le enseñaría al otro los placeres de la carne. Le enseñaría como tocar a otro hombre. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando Mizuiro manifestó su deseo de ser sometido.

—Quiero saber qué se siente —habían sido sus palabras a modo de justificativo.

Keigo intentó ser suave, dentro de lo que su desesperación por poseerlo se lo permitió. Llevaba tantos años deseándolo y resignado a la idea que sería el eterno enamorado no correspondido que durante todo ese tiempo no había sabido hacer otra cosa más que sentirse agradecido de que Mizuiro no le diera la espalda, incluso sabiendo que era gay y que esperaba mucho más de él que una mera amistad.

La mañana siguiente Keigo despertó cuando su compañero de cuarto volvió a dormir. A su lado Mizuiro ya no estaba. Y no debió sorprenderle, como tampoco que no le atendiese el teléfono ni verlo por un buen tiempo.

Quizás se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido, a fin de cuentas había sido sólo un polvo. Incluso lo tomó por el lado más natural: Mizuiro había querido experimentar y sabía que con él podría. O quizás había querido darle las gracias y pedirle perdón de alguna manera. De la manera en la que Mizuiro sabía comunicarse: a través del sexo más que de sus emociones.

Fue el día que llegó a esa acertada conclusión, de que su amigo era más complicado de lo que había osado fantasear, que decidió usar la copia de la llave otra vez. De nuevo volvía a encontrarlo desnudo y tendido en su cama. Dentro de la heladera sólo había agua y en la alacena la botella de whisky por la mitad.

Volvió a mirar el cuerpo de su amigo rememorando la noche que lo había tenido para sí. Recordando todas las veces que había deshecho sus propias relaciones en pos de esa amistad, las citas canceladas cada vez que Mizuiro lo llamaba y debía ir a socorrerlo.

Mizuiro no quería ser salvado, ¿valía de algo el esfuerzo?

Keigo tomó el anotador y escribió una sencilla misiva que pegó en la botella del bourbon: "No puedo luchar a tu lado si tú ya das la batalla por perdida".

Suponía que Mizuiro iba a entender esa demanda, que la iba a interpretar como lo que era. Que era un "adiós", que ya no podía más, que no era tan fuerte como suponía ni estaba tan enamorado como para hundirse con él en su propia miseria. Si Mizuiro no buscaba la fortaleza necesaria para no sucumbir ante una simple botella, él nada tenía por hacer.

Nunca había pretendido tomar distancia pese a que su persona lo intoxicaba, sólo quería que Mizuiro luchara en verdad y que no siempre dependiese de que los demás lo hicieran por él. Es más fácil lamentarse que sacar las fuerzas de donde sea para seguir dando batalla.

No obstante pasaron los días y no recibió ni una llamada, ni una visita de él. No debería sorprenderle, volvía a decirse, porque Mizuiro _era así_.

Y la última vez que supo de él fue en su entierro.

Nanako lo llamó un día pidiéndole disculpas, explicándole que había conseguido su teléfono en la libreta personal de Mizuiro y preguntándole si él era ese amigo del que tanto hablaba. Keigo le dijo que sí, y ella le dio la noticia. Que estaba borracho, que se cayó del puente y que nunca había querido suicidarse.

Pero Keigo sabía que sí. Que finalmente Mizuiro había perdido la batalla, que había sido un cobarde, una triste persona. Debería alegrarse de haber podido tomar distancia de él, pero no podía; porque conocía muy bien a Mizuiro y por eso no podía enojarse en verdad con él.

Cuando fue a su departamento para recoger sus cosas sabiendo que nadie más lo haría, recordó una conversación que había mantenido con él hacía ya años en la escuela, luego de que Ichigo hubiera vuelto de sus supuestas vacaciones.

"No sé para qué eres amigo de alguien como yo, Asano-san. ¿Quién te salvará de mi funesta persona?"

Y justamente había sido Mizuiro mismo quien lo había salvado, de su persona y de toda esa contaminación. De esa forma Kojima podía sentirse el mártir en esa historia, sentir que al menos algo bueno había hecho en su vida y por la única persona que había mostrado una sincera preocupación por él.

Porque sabía que Keigo jamás juntaría la fuerza necesaria para tomar esa distancia. Lo había intentado durante todos esos años: cansarlo, endurecerlo, enojarlo, decepcionarlo. Una y otra vez. Frío y letal; pero Asano seguía prendido a su persona sin motivos, sin razones aparentes. Y no valía la pena que su único amigo malgastase la vida de esa forma.

Keigo no tuvo mucho para juntar en ese pequeño apartamento. En él sólo quedaba la cama desarreglada, la ausencia de Mizuiro en cada rincón y en la alacena una botella de whisky vacía.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Con FA hablábamos por correo sobre la depresión, de la gente que se ahoga en ella sin más y de lo que es la batalla del día a día. De ahí salió este fic :3<br>_

_Muchas gracias por haber leído._

_2 de febrero de 2012_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
